mariofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Gaia
Gaia (or Jera) is a superboss in Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Magician's Sword. Summary Gaia was the first deity from whom all others sprang. She was born of Chaos, but as Chaos receded, Gaia came into being. Lonely, she created a spouse named Uranus, but he became lusty and cruel, so Gaia persuaded her other children to help her subdue their father. The center of Jotunheim holds a unique flower. Gaia, the unmerciful Nature Jotun, is Jotunheim’s puppet master. She sees through every tree, hears every splash in every creek and feels every breeze. Entwined with the world, Gaia blooms, spreading both life and death. Gaia is a Jotun of nature and life, who fights by summoning thorny vines and unleashing poison clouds. Her namesake is the rune representing harvest, fertility and earth. She is the Jotun associated with Jotunheim and the first Jotun Thora fights, assuming you follow the order suggested by the game. Story Gaia, known as the protector of nature, maintains the balance in Vanaheim and prevents winter. She was Gaia, who also adapted her literature books to the Vikings. The book, which became famous in Midgard, shows everything about Gaia's biology. She also provides the balance of animals, nature, and biome geography. Years later, she met Hawth, the fire god. They talk to him only as they are about nature (climate, geography, balance of the world, etc.). During the Battle of Yggdrasil, Gaia was seriously injured and her body was severely burned. After Gaia's injury, Hawth became extremely angry and attacked the fighters fiercely. After the attack, Bowser's evil fighters from Midgard fired a fireball by Hawth. The fireball explodes more powerful than hundreds of nuclear bombs. At the time of the explosion, Bowser's 4th Koopa and the Viking Army were destroyed. Hawth, in other words, he played the most successful role in defending Asgard and the Nine Realms. Gaia began to be treated and Hawth took the fires on her. A month later Gaia was completely cured, and she permanently closed the entrance with the roots of Vanaheim and Bifrost. After the closure of Vanaheim and Bifrost, people in Midgard were warned and banned entry to Vanaheim. Gaia also opened a giant flower on it and poisoned the air of the whole Vanaheim. No one in Midgard can enter that land anymore. Gaia condemned Thora. Now the human life in Vanaheim is permanently ended, but if Thora succeeds (if she kills Gaia), the venom poison in Vanaheim will be lifted and open to human life again. Attack Potency It is very important to understand the pattern of Gaia's basic attack in order to take on her. Simply rolling away is not sufficient to dodge the massive strikes, so it is imperative to start running away before she prepares to smash your area. Gaia occasionally becomes stunned and a white flower is exposed in her stomach. Take this occasion to hit the flower with a power attack for immense damage. If you have the power of Thor's hammer, you can activate it just after the power attack to deal some extra damage before she ejects you. In general, power attacks work well against Gaia, since she is completely stationary and lacks any means to move away from them. However, if vines are nearby, they may interrupt your power attacks. You should kill any vines that threaten you, but do not focus on clearing them all. Be prepared to run when Gaia launches her poison cloud. Between this and her basic attack, it is often difficult to find opportunities to hit Gaia. The roots she extends in the second phase can be used to your advantage. Hitting them with a power attack makes them retract. Since roots and vines cannot be in the same place, this opens a pathway clear of vines, which can be difficult to find otherwise if the battle has been going on for a while and vines have filled the entire arena. Skills (Notable) * Omniscience: '''She also can be considered to have omniscience since she is narrator of the games. * '''Geokinesis: '''As the primordial and personification of the earth, Gaia has absolute control and manipulation over rocks and plants of the world. * '''Superhuman Strength: '''As a Titan, she has superhuman strength. * '''Superhuman Durability: '''As a Titan. she had superhuman durability. * '''Telepathy: '''She also seems to have the power to communicate throughout time as she was expecting Mario during the first Titanomachy even though it was centuries before Thora's birth. * '''Healing Factor: '''She also possesses considerable regenerative abilities, as she was able to grow back the hand Thora chopped off of her. * '''Immortality: '''As a Titan. she is immortal. Skills (Fandom) '''Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Abstract Existence, Immortality (Types 1, 3, 6, and 8), Regeneration (Mid-Godly), Matter Manipulation (Cosmo's basic powers are destroying objects on atomic level. While moving faster than light, one can destroy even photons themselves), Aura (The Gods' Cosmos passively make those around them become fearful,and compell them to follow the Gods' demand), Perception Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (The 5 senses and mind, when exposed to a God's Cosmo, are disabled), Possession (Gods can possess select hosts and use their body), Soul Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Reality Warping, Causality Manipulation, Acausality, Fate Manipulation and likely Several Others. Music Gaia's theme She's HP was %50 or below. Trivia * Gaia is a titan in Greek Mythology in real life but Gaia as appears a Norse titan in the game. * Some stuff of SMRPG: LOTMS modified Gaia as she more fierce and harder. * She also is a hardest five giants. Category:Bosses Category:Final Bosses Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Magician's Sword Category:Giant Sized Enemies